This multicenter study is designed to identify patients for which aspirin is effective for stroke prevention. Identifying this subset will enable doctors to avoid the toxicity associated with conventional warfarin anticoagulation. The study seeks to refine antithrombotic therapies for stroke prevention in patients with atrial fibrillation.